Error
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: "Algo salió terriblemente mal... Me enamoré" [PWP. Viñeta. Crack Pairing.]


**Disclaimer: **South Park es idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**Error **

**{Damien x Stan}**

_Le encanta, le fascina._ Diablos, _lo adora_. _Adora_ sentir su cuerpo ardiendo de desenfrenada pasión. _Le encanta_ que le arañe la piel de esa manera tan excitante y candente. Admira con fascinación al perpetuador, con ojos soñadores, esperando que éste no se dé cuenta de absolutamente nada de lo que pasa por su mente mientras llevan a cabo esos encuentros brutales, hirientes, encantadoramente excitantes. No se podría llamar un amante del dolor, pero cuando estaba con él, vaya que sí, amaba sentir ese dolor placentero envolverle desde el interior, dejando soltar esos quejidos excitados, necesitados. Gime su nombre cual animal en celo pidiendo por más, rogando incontrolablemente. Pero es que simplemente no lo puede evitar, lo necesita, necesita ese maltrato y lo transforma en la más deliciosa caricia. Eso lo podría llamar su deseo culposo, su deseo oculto, su deseo innombrable, su deseo prohibido.

_El sexo desenfrenado y a morir con Damien Thorn. _

—Ew, ¿tu noviecito se enojó contigo? —escuchó a su costado la voz odiosa, molesta y fastidiosa del gordo de Cartman. Le miró con aburrimiento sabiendo que se refería a la marca en su cuello, marcada, opaca con un color casi negruzco, producto de la necedad por que el otro le marcara tal como si fuera carne de ganado.

—Eso a ti qué te importa —le contestó cortante levantándose de su asiento pues la campana había sonado.

No se encontraba en una relación con Thorn, era más como si fuese una aventurilla inocente… si es que así se le podía llamar. Pero con quien sí tenía una relación, por mencionar, estable, era con Craig Tucker, un joven de ojos grisáceos, serio, con un temperamento algo delicado.

No iba a decir que engañaba a Tucker con Thorn, pero había de suponer que eso sería mentir, y no es que el de ojos grisáceos no supiera, más bien parecía que evitaba tocar ese tema, haciéndose ciego de oídos sordos. Tucker parecía algo empedernido en mantenerlo a su lado aun con todas aquellas aventuras que recientemente había estado teniendo con Thorn.

Frunció los labios mientras caminaba rumbo a su casillero, y se sorprendió de ser interceptado por Kyle, quien le tomó bruscamente del antebrazo guiándolo fuera de la escuela.

— ¿Podrías explicarme cómo es que ahora apareces con marcas por todos lados? —Kyle ya estaba enterado de todo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, no por cómo se desenvolviera la relación de Tucker y Stanley, sino por la seguridad de su mejor amigo. Le preocupaba cómo es que era la relación con Thorn y él, sí, estaba enterado de todo, pero aun así, el azabache no profundizaba en muchas cosas a la hora de contarle algunos acontecimientos. Y dejando eso atrás, la reputación que llegaría a tomar Stanley, sinceramente no quería que se metieran con él, obviamente lo protegería a toda costa pero… ¿Cuándo no estuviese con él? ¿Qué pasaría?

Notó los ojos rojos del moreno. ¿Pero qué…?

— ¿Stan? —se separó un poco de él observándole mientras curveaba las cejas interrogándole con la mirada. Marsh sintió sus ojos escocerle, qué pasaba, por qué esa reacción.

—Kyle… estoy mal —le murmuró por fin mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y comenzaba a sollozar. El pelirrojo se alarmó. Envolvió con sus brazos al otro mientras dejaba que se recargara en él. Le acarició la espalda esperando que eso le tranquilizara.

— ¿Por qué dices que estás mal? —susurró separándose del azabache. Mimándolo, le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras le observaba hipar. Sus ojos zafiro yacían de un color cristalino con una chispa de tristeza en ellos, lo que alertó al pecoso. — ¿Stan, qué pasó?

—Nada, es sólo que… **algo salió terriblemente mal **

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—…

— ¿Stan?

Todas aquellas aventuras eran simplemente para distraerle, para entretenerle. Era casi como una prueba, prácticamente estaba jugando consigo mismo para encontrar algún punto de placer. Un error cometido cuya culpa no debía tomarse en cuenta. Pero…

—Todo se vino en mi contra

—Stanley

Alzó la mirada sonriendo forzosamente con la tristeza impregnada en su esencia, puesta en sus facciones con tal determinación que parecía que nunca se iría.

—Kyle… **Me enamoré**

La boca del pelirrojo se abrió inevitablemente al igual que sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

—Stan… no

Una prueba donde la primera y única regla era no enamorarse.

—Me enamoré Kyle, de Damien.

Y él la había roto.


End file.
